User blog:Guillejarque/The Renault-Nurburgring-Race Teams update and blog for tips
Ok. Guillejarque writing here. Since Firemonkeys showed us in a vid their next update (see more in the link below), we can say some people is going to receive about 2,000 gold for the first prize in race teams competition. But what matters is the event. RR3 Michael P made a blog about tips for the 500. I hope this will help you as much as RR3 Michael P did, as well as many content can be here. The update came Tuesday 21st April, and if you want to I post here your tips, you just need to send a message on my wall, or make a comment, so I can see it and write the tips. The update will come Tuesday. See you there! http://rr3.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:22679 HUGE update coming soon to the App Store & Google Play Some useful tips To slow down the bots When the bot goes too high, so that you can't reach it. There are some tips that you should know. Here they are: *Lose several times, even with the broken car. For example, in a Speed Record , Autocross , Speed Snap, Drag Race or Head To Head. Try to go, at least, 40-50 mph less than the last bot, or go very slow. The ideal number of loses is 10, supposing the bots slow down by themselves. *Do it offline, maybe it will be easier to slow down the bots. *If you don't want to service your car, while it's in good conditions, go very slow, using Tilt B. Time strategy *As we currently know the time for the event (7 days), you have to look out the best time for you to end, supposing the last goals are more difficult than the first ones. Now I'm going to write about the TIME STRATEGY. Firemonkeys use a weird system for the time. If, for example, you're supposed to have 7 days to complete the event, you'll have 7 days, yes, but plus the time during the day you're late to begin the event. So the strategy all we should follow is the next. On Tuesday 21st, when the update is going to be released, start as late as you can. As the first stages are very easy, you can do 2 in a day. To upgrade *You shouldn't upgrade, the on the first stage. The drivers drive slowly and you can win them without upgrades. But that's not all. Upgrades work differently here Hope you enjoy this event with the tips. I'll write the tips you want, if they are worth, of course. This is not my blogpost, it's OUR BLOGSPOT. You tell and I write, so everybody can see it. That's how it works. First stage Goal 1. Nürburgring Morning. Grand Prix Circuit. 2 laps. Challenge: COMPLETE 2 LAPS IN 5:10 '''Just turn off brake assists, then, it's easy. Try to go by the interior in some corners, making sure you drive less metres than the normal circuit length. '''Goal 2. Nürburgring . Grand Prix Circuit. 1 lap (Time Trial) COMPLETE THE TIME TRIAL UNDER 2:35. '''Is practically the same, just don't go off-track and turn off braking assist. Make a time around 2:33-2:30, as you need to beat yourself in Stage 2 Goal 5. '''Goal 3. Nürburgring . Win these events: *Speed Snap in Müllenbachschleife. As I don't know what turn is (some help would be appreciated), if you can't win, follow the instructions about how to slow down the bots. *Autocross in the Sprint Circuit. Is the same. Go by the interior in the corners, and, if you can't, follow again the tips about slowing down the targets. Goal 4. Nürburgring . Sprint Circuit. 1 lap. WIN. '''Pass by the interior in the first corner, and then pass by wherever you want, or, at least, try by doing the same way. It's a little bit difficult because the Hyundai Veloster Turbo has more top speed, but less acceleration, so use that power to get the lead position in the first lap. The trick is have a good acceleration in the exit of the corners. '''Goal 5. Win these events: *Race in Müllenbachschleife. 3 laps. It's a little bit difficult because the Hyundai Veloster Turbo has more top speed, but less acceleration, so use that power to get the lead position in the first lap. The trick is have a good acceleration in the exit of the corners. *Race in the Sprint Circuit. 2 laps. There is a very useful tip. Pass to the right side of the track as soon as you can, then, brake very late on the first corner, a hairpin. If you do it well, you will get 1st place without fight. *Race in the Grand Prix Circuit. 1 lap. Use the same strategy as before. It will work similar. Then, in the next turns, there aren't straights. So use your better acceleration to pass them. Goal 6. Win this Head To Head against the Renault Clio Cup ''' Use Tilt B, block the car, and your Renault will be able to run on the Stage 2. My first lap time: 3.34.517 My second lap time: 5.08.701. Total time: 8.43.204 Second stage '''Goal 1. Win without skidding our going off track. '''As Lexus Is F has 10 PR "points" more than your level 1 upgraded car, you need to pass him where he more brakes. You won't do it at First Turn or Second Turn. The appropriated turns to pass him are the S turns, Dunlop and Degner. I leave you a map of the circuit. I think the variants and everything can be seen very clearly. '''Goal 2. Win these events. *'Autocross in East Circuit. '''You can do it with an unserviced car. Time: 35 seconds. *'Autocross in West Circuit. Again, you can do it with an unserviced car, but now, by slowing down the bots. Time: 46 seconds. *'''Autocross in Grand Prix Circuit. '''Now, you can do it again with an unserviced car, but you don't need to slow down the bots if you drive well. '''Goal 3. Suzuka East. 4 laps. Stay on track and win. '''Well, this is an intelligent game. You have 10 PR less than the Lexus, but you need to win, plus stay on track. Pass very carefully by the in the interior in the first and second turn. You will get about 11th place. Now come the S turns, where you have to pass them all by the exterior if they brake so much, or by the interior if they brake less. The rest is easy. Be careful in Dunlop's exit, and in the East Shortcut, you can get off-track easily. '''Goal 4. Suzuka Grand Prix. Win this Drag Race. '''This is the weirdest event I'd never ran. Your car has no gears, so you have to win by level 1 upgrades and a good start. If you don't upgrade, choose between upgrade or slow down the targets, which is impossible. '''Goal 5. Nürburgring Grand Prix Circuit. 1 lap. Time Trial. Beat your previous time. '''You will win, driving a good lap, for 8 seconds, approximating. What you can do is use Tilt B (as we learnt from The 500), and stop in the last turn. I won only with a second of advantage, being very useful for Stage 3 Goal 5. Third stage '''Goal 1. Indianapolis Motor Speedway. Speedway. Endurance against Ford Shelby GT500. Stay on track, avoid collisions and win. I did it offline because the bots were about 13 km, with a gold-upgraded car. So, you should win by the trajectory. If you go by the interior, you will go faster than the exterior. In third lap, the time will slow down so much. Goal 2. Indianapolis Motor Speedway Road Course. Speed Record. Win. '''Slow down the targets two or three times until you get the one you can win with. You will get the fastest speed hitting the finish line. '''Goal 3. Indianapolis Motor Speedway Road Course. Cup. Set the fastest lap. '''You just need to block during the first seconds. Some cars will pass you, four is OK, and pass them in the first, second and third corners. Notice that you need to win the time during the turns' part that you lose during the main straight. '''Goal 4. Win these races in USA from the pole position. *Indianapolis Motor Speedway Speedway. It's impossible, unless you have the same acceleration as the other cars. I skipped. *Indianapolis Motor Speedway Road Course. Is practically the same as the second goal. *Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca. Block them all during the first and second turn and it will be done. '''Goal 5. Nürburgring Grand Prix Circuit. Time Trial. Set the fastest lap. '''Don't make your time better by 5 or 6 seconds, just 1 or 2, so it will be easier for Stage 4 Goal 5. Category:Blog posts